countrylifefandomcom-20200214-history
List of CountryLife processed goods
In the online game CountryLife, processed goods are the goods that arise from a process other than planting. They can be sold; some may be further processed. Some may be gifted as free gifts irrespective of whether you possess any. In this list, "profit" ignores the brief processing times (which total less than 1% of the growing times) and assumes harvesting is done as soon as possible. All that earn over 2.5 coins per hour of growing time (the return from blackberry jam, grape jam, or wine) are shown in bold. Sweaters earn 5 coins per hour. *Angora Hair - from carrots using an Angora Rabbit; sell for 94 (profit 19: 2.38/h) or use for Angora Sweater *Angora Sweater - from Angora Hair (which derives from carrots) using a weaver; sell for 118; profit 43: 5.375/h *'Apple Jam - from honey and apples using a jam'r; sell for 37; profit 32: 2.00/h but up to 8.00/h if trees occupy only a quarter of a field space' *Blackberry Jam - from honey and blackberries using a jam'r; sell for 145; profit 15: 2.50/h *Blueberry Jam - from honey and blueberries using a jam'r; sell for 97; profit 7: 2.33/h *Bread - from eggs, flour, and milk using a baker; sell for 285; profit 175 in 36 hr: 4.86/h *Cheese - from milk (ex clover) using a Cheese Master; sell for 32; profit 17: 4.25/h *'Cherry Jam - from honey and cherries using a jam'r; sell for 45; profit 40: 2.22/h but up to 8.88/h if trees occupy only a quarter of a field space' *Egg - from corn using a Chicken Coop; sell for 102 (profit 42: 2.10/h) or use much more profitably in bread *Flour - from wheat using a Dutch Mill; sell for 62 (profit 27: 2.25/h) or use much more profitably in bread *Grape Jam - from honey and grapes using a jam'r; sell for 135; profit 25: 2.50/h *Honey - made in a beehive when bees return from pollinating blooming clover; sell for 5 (profit almost 1.25/h) or use in jam for greater profit *Ketchup - from tomatoes using a Ketchup Wiz; sell for 55; profit 35: 2.19/h *Milk - from clover using a cow; sell for 25 (profit 10: 2.5/h) or use much more profitably in cheese or still more profitably in bread *'Orange Jam - from honey and oranges using a jam'r; sell for 57; profit 52: 2.60/h but up to 10.40/h if trees occupy only a quarter of a field space' *Raspberry Jam - from honey and raspberries using a jam'r; sell for 113; profit 13: 2.60/h *Wine - from grapes using a winemaker; sell for 130; profit 25: 2.50/h (the same as for grape jam, which earns an extra XP, so maybe don't buy a winemaker once you have a jam'r) *Wool - from wheat using a sheep; sell for 63 (profit 28: 2.33/h, slightly better than flour but fewer XP) or use much more profitably for Wool Sweater *Wool Sweater - from wool using a weaver; sell for 95; profit 60: 5.00/h Strategies for profit If you can visit often throughout the day Fruit trees that occupy only a quarter of a field space are better value than anything else, even before you get a jam'r. But you cannot have more that one-ninth of your ranch planted in trees, so you need to consider what fields fit between them. Once you have a weaver, grow carrots (8 hours: two or three plantings per day if you can manage it) so as to produce Angora Sweaters, the most profitable use of fields at 5.4 coins per hour of growth. If (as you should) you have apple, cherry, or orange trees, they will need honey to maximize return on their fruit, so you will need to grow some clover (4 hours, therefore not good value growing overnight), which leads to milk and maybe cheese production. But wheat has a convenient growing time (12 hours, i.e. two efficient plantings per day) and corn (20 hours) is good for overnight growing (using the clover fields) then feeding to chickens for eggs. So your best earner will be bread as soon as you have a baker (dropping to second-best or third-best when the weaver appears), needing equal amounts of eggs, flour, and milk, earning about 4.8 coins per hour of growth. Wheat not needed for bread can go into wool sweaters when you have a weaver and a sheep or two, and earn 5 coins per hour of growth. You should not be planting tomatoes, grapes, or berries (except some blueberries to fill a 3-hour space when time hasn't worked perfectly). See separate page for details and worked examples. If you cannot visit often Trees are a necessary part of maximizing profit for you too. See above. For players who can spend only a few minutes a day on their ranches, maybe only at one specific short period (e.g. late evening), different factors apply. You will probably plant lots of corn, feeding it to chickens for eggs to earn about 1.7 coins per hour, and possibly tomatoes for ketchup, earning 1.4 coins per hour if you harvest 23-24 hours after planting. category:CountryLife processed goods Proc